Les baisers
by Rosa020
Summary: "Mais il y avait un plan sur lequel Olivia ne voulait jamais, absolument jamais, que Peter cesse de la surprendre. Ses baisers. Elle aurait presque pu en faire une liste, et rajouter une ligne à chaque fois qu'il en inventait un autre…" C'est une bonne idée, Olivia, vous permettez que je vous coupe l'herbe sous le pied... ? C'est pour mes lecteurs.


**Série TV :** Fringe

**Créateur :** J. J. Abrams

**Ship :** Peter/Olivia

**Spoiler :** aucun. Peut se situer n'importe où, soit entre leur mise en couple officielle, dans la saison 3, et la fin de cette dernière, soit entre leurs **/SPOILERS SAISON 4 !/ **retrouvailles dans la saison 4 et la fin de cette dernière.

_**Les baisers de Peter**_

Ça faisait maintenant un moment qu'Olivia connaissait Peter. Suffisamment longtemps qu'elle était proche de lui pour se vanter de le connaître par cœur. Se vanter seulement. Peter parvenait toujours à la surprendre. Chaque fois qu'elle croyait avoir totalement cerné un aspect de sa personnalité, il lui démontrait le contraire. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance –en fait, c'était même assez excitant d'essayer d'anticiper, de réussir neuf fois sur dix et de se planter au dixième essai. Mais il y avait un plan sur lequel Olivia ne voulait jamais, absolument jamais, que Peter cesse de la surprendre. Ses baisers. Elle aurait presque pu en faire une liste, et rajouter une ligne à chaque fois qu'il en inventait un autre…

Il y avait les baisers esquimaux, qui lui faisaient se demander s'il n'avait pas été Inuit dans une autre vie. Ces baisers là étaient presque ses préférés. Chauds et tendres… Comme lui. Il ne l'embrassait comme ça que lorsqu'ils étaient blottis sous la couette, au réveil. Et après l'amour aussi, parfois. Ils s'accompagnaient généralement d'un sourire lumineux et d'un regard brumeux, étourdi.

Il y avait les baisers en forme de sourire. Elle pouvait sentir sa bouche s'étirer contre la sienne, alors elle se détachait de lui pour lui demander ce qui le faisait rire. Généralement, dans ces cas là, il l'embrassait encore pour la faire taire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait pas donné pour lire dans ses pensées, parfois…

Il y avait les baisers brûlants, ceux dont il semait son corps, la nuit. Leur chambre devenait une bulle, une île déserte, une enclave. L'antichambre du Paradis… Ils oubliaient tout, le monde, les autres, la vie qui bruissait encore au dehors… Même les lumières qui filtraient à travers les rideaux leur devenaient indifférentes. Ils étaient seuls au monde, la Terre interrompait sa rotation quand ils se fondaient l'un dans l'autre. Elle frissonnait, haletait sous les baisers fiévreux qui la consumaient. Il étouffait ses gémissements avec sa bouche. Dans ses bras, confiante, définitivement en sécurité, elle s'abandonnait complètement, totalement, sans le moindre doute ni la moindre crainte. Elle l'aimait.

Il y avait les baisers pour la faire rire. Un effleurement des lèvres dans son cou parce qu'il savait que ça la chatouillait. Encore qu'en général, Peter n'avait pas besoin de l'embrasser pour lui tirer un sourire, il y arrivait très bien avec des mots. Souvent, il faisait ça quand il revenait de dehors et qu'il faisait froid. Elle le repoussait en riant parce qu'il en profitait pour faufiler ses mains glacées sous son haut. Dans ces moments de doux chahut, un observateur leur aurait donné quinze ans. Invariablement, il finissait par enrouler ses bras autour d'elle pour l'immobiliser contre lui, et plonger le nez dans ses cheveux.

Il y avait les baisers imaginaires. Quand il la regardait si fort qu'elle pouvait sentir _physiquement _son regard sur elle. Comme une caresse brûlante… Les gens qui s'en apercevaient n'osaient plus passer entre eux. Peter était capable de l'embrasser passionnément du regard, et ça l'étourdissait…

Il y avait les baisers sages, quand ils n'étaient pas seuls. Les baises-mains quand il plaisantait –à moitié. Les baisers pressés. Les baisers « à tout à l'heure ». Les baisers « réveille-toi ». Les baisers « repose-toi ». Les baisers « tu m'as manqué ». Les baisers « si je te perd encore, je meurs ». Les baisers « ne sois pas fâchée ». Les baisers « je suis désolé ». Les baisers « calme-toi ». Les baisers « ne t'énerve pas ». Les baisers « ne t'inquiète pas ». Les baisers « je suis là ». Les baisers « ais confiance en moi ». Les baisers « j'ai eu peur pour toi ». Les baisers « et si on restait ensembles pour toujours, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »…

Mais les baisers qu'elle préférait, ceux qui pouvaient presque laisser une trace sur ses lèvres, c'était les baisers « je t'aime ». Leurs corps enlacés entre les draps, leurs visages brûlants l'un contre l'autre, il collait sa bouche sur le sienne pour qu'elle le sente autant qu'elle l'entende murmurer « I love you. » Un jour il lui avait fait remarquer que ces trois syllabes faisaient comme un écho à celles de son prénom. Olivia. I love you. Son souffle sur son visage juste avant qu'il ne l'embrasse, tendrement, passionnément, langoureusement, lentement, si lentement… Trop lentement… Souffle déréglé, gémissements étouffés par le bâillon de ses lèvres, corps tendu, agité de frissons délicieux… Ces baisers là, les baisers « je t'aime » lui faisaient oublier jusqu'à son propre nom… Jusque ce que cette lenteur insupportablement langoureuse n'ait raison de sa patience, qu'elle le pousse sur le matelas et que ce soit son tour, de l'embrasser d'un million de façons différentes, de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus de souffle ni l'un ni l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'étourdis, les yeux brumeux, leurs corps emportés par la douce torpeur qui succède à l'amour, ils retrouvent peu à peu le contrôle de leurs sens. À travers les baisers esquimaux, papillons, doux, tendres, légers…

Peter inventait tous les jours de nouvelles façons de l'embrasser.

F – F – F

_Bonjour… *agite la main et tâche d'avoir l'air naturelle* C'est moi ! Ça va ?_

_Certes, j'avais promis le mariage sous peu. Le truc, c'est qu'entre temps, la saison 5 est sortie aux states. Bon, je ne l'ai pas encore vue. Je me tâte encore pour savoir si je vais la regarder ici ou attendre qu'elle sorte en France et la voir avec mon père, quand je serai rentrée à Paris. Parce que le truc, c'est que j'ai eu suffisamment d'échos d'amis qui l'ont déjà vu pour avoir de gros doutes sur la façon dont ça va se terminer, cette histoire –dans un mur ? Non, ne me dîtes rien si vous l'avez vue, je le découvrirai par moi-même… Quoiqu'il en soit, j'en suis à imaginer les pires scénarios possibles pour la saison 5 et à pré-inventer les fanfictions qui me permettront de les sauver –si ça finit mal, of course. Du coup, j'ai mis le projet en stand-by. Ne vous inquiétez pas : dans le pire des cas, je le reprendrai dès la sortie de la saison 5 en France, c'est-à-dire probablement, au plus tard, à la fin de l'automne prochain. Oui, ça fait loin, mais au moins ça vous fait une date –j'aurai pu aussi bien vous dire « je reviendrai, un jour »…_

_En attendant, j'ai cette idée qui m'est venue. En fait, à la base, j'ai lu une fic sur Torchwood, je ne me souviens plus ni du titre ni de l'auteur –d'ailleurs s'il passe par là, qu'il n'hésite pas à se manifester, je le citerai avec plaisir au générique et lors de mon discours de rémerciement, lorsque je recevrai l'award de la meilleure fanfiction, et… Quoi ? Pardon. Je disais ? Ah oui : donc j'ai lu il y a longtemps une fic sur le fandom Torchwood, sous forme d'une liste de baisers. C'était absolument adorable, et récemment, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris (sans doute à force de regarder toutes les vidéos montages de youtube sur ton couple préféré, me souffle la perfide petite voix dans ma tête…), j'ai eu une idée pour faire pareil avec eux. Alors voilà ! Bon, c'est du premier jet alors ça doit pas être très folichon, mais je trouvais ça chou, j'avais envie d'écrire sur leur amour, sur eux…_

_N'hésitez pas à reviewer généreusement, c'est la seule rémunération de l'auteur… *mendie pitoyablement*_


End file.
